Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to employee compensation, and in particular to apparatuses and methods implementing compensation modeling.
Prior to commencing an annual compensation planning process, enterprises may go through a rigorous analysis in order to determine how compensation should be awarded to employees. This process can be complex, depending upon factors such as job location, performance levels, positions in range, etc.
Moreover, the awarded compensation itself may comprise a variety of components, such as merit increases, incentive bonuses, and equity. Finally, every organization has a different method of conducting this process of awarding compensation, weighing different considerations as part of the analysis being performed.